Introducing Me
by IDevinD
Summary: Over two days I've learned intresting things about the one they call Nate...He's intresting. Based off of the song "Introducing Me" By Nick Jonas from Camp Rock 2 :


"Hey, I'll be done a sec" I said when I opened the door. Nate smiled.

"That's fine." He smiled. "_I'm, I'm good at wasting time._" I giggled and nodded.

"I'll go up and get finished" He nodded and I kissed him on his cheek. He smiled. After a little bit, I walked into the living room to see Nate sitting on a chair, writing a song. I guess he heard someone behind him, and without looking up he asked.

"What rhymes with orange?" I giggled.

"Nothing." I laughed. He sighed.

"Well the stinks. _I think lyrics need to rhyme_" I laughed. He finally looked at me and smiled. "You look beautiful." I smiled.

"Thank you. We going?" He nodded and stood up. As we walked out I looked at him.

"Why were you trying to rhyme orange?" He laughed.

* * *

"Guess what" He said as we sat down in the restaurant.

"What?" I asked.

"_You're not asking, but I'm trying to grow a mustache" _I started laughing.

"Are you serious?" He nodded. "Oh lord Nate, there's no way you will do it." He laughed.

"No harm in trying." I rolled my eyes. I looked at the menu.

"Hmmm. I don't know what to have" I looked at him. "What do you want?"

"Well, _I eat cheese, but only on pizza_" I giggled. "_And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla_" I giggled even more. "_Otherwise it smells like feet to me_" I laughed.

"Your so weird Nate" He shrugged.

"I'm who I am." I giggled.

We walked out of the restaurant, holding hands. I looked up at the moon.

"It's a full moon" I said. Nate looked up too.

"_I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail_" I giggled.

"Really, why?" He shrugged.

"No one ever said they do, it's always a full moon or a new moon. I'm different." I laughed.

"Oh you are, very very different." He smiled. We kept walking when I spotted a park. My eyes lit up and I looked at him. "Please!" I said as I pointed to the park. He looked over and sighed.

"Fine." I smiled as we walked over. We sat on the swings. I looked at the city as I was swinging a little. I looked over at Nate and he looked at me. I giggled.

"Hi Nate." He smiled

"_I love you when you say my name_" I smiled and reached over and kissed his cheek.

* * *

He sighed and looked at me. Last night, after our date, Shane had called Nate wondering if he wanted to hang out. Nate wanted Shane to meet me so now we are going to his place but Mr. Blu was very hungry and had to heat up a piece of pizza...now he wont go to the bathroom even though he needs too!

"But I have to go to the bathroom!" I rolled my eyes.

"Then go! And while you're doing that I'll go get a drink!" I said.

"No!" His eyes widen "Dude, _I never trust a dog to watch my food_" I laughed as he referenced my furry friend that was lying across the floor in the living room with us. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh just go!" I said "and I'm not a dude!"

"_I like to use to the word "dude" As a noun_ (Like 'what up dude)_, or an adverb_ (Dude up)_, or an adjective_ (DUUUDDEEE!)" I rolled my eyes.

"Just go to the bathroom! I'm getting a drink." I stood up. Nate looked at his pizza…picked it up and took it with him. I rolled my eyes again and got my drink. I sat at the couch, noticing that my dog still hadn't moved her spot. I smiled and looked toward Nate when he came out. He smiled

"I'm done" I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Come on we have to get to Shane's." I said picking up my purse, as he sit his empty plate down and picked up his keys. We walked out to the drive way. "I love your car." I said. He looked at me and shrugged.

"_I've never really been into cars_" He said as he got in. Starting the car he looked at me "_I like really cool guitars_" he said then paused. "_and superheroes And checks with lots of zeros on 'em_" I laughed.

"Of course you do." I said as he backed out of the driveway. "Let me guess you also like drums too. You such a rocker" I said rolling my eyes and laughing. He just shook his head.

"Nah, I'm more of a string person. _I love the sound of violins_" I smiled and he looked at me. "_And making someone smile_" I smiled at him again.

* * *

We were at the end of the night. I looked up at him as we were on the door step.

"Well these have been interesting days" I said smiling. He smiled back and moved my hair out of my face.

"Yes it has" I smiled.

"When I asked you to tell me about yourself you really went all out." He laughed.

"We I'm just _Introducing Me_" he said and then kissed me.

_**

* * *

**_

Awe look at little natie! Lol.

_**Okay so notice something?**_

_**The girl never tells her who she is….cause I made it that way lol**_

_**This originally was going to be a Niley one (more of an explanation will be on the way: P) but I was like you know what I'll just keep it secret. So you can put anyone you want! If you're a Nelena fan, it's Selena. If you're a Niley fan it's Miley. If you want it to be YOU its YOU :) **_

_**SO yesterday was my 2 year anniversary with my Boyfriend, and I was in such a good mood that I wanted to write this. :) and this is my fav. Song from Camp Rock 2 soooo yeah lol. :P**_

_**Its short I know but I like it :)**_

_**Laterz**_

_**-Devin.**_


End file.
